Les dessous de la vie
by Annalee21
Summary: c’est l’histoire originale de Naruto. Et si on nous avait montré que la partie visible de la vraie vie de Naruto ? Je me tien strictement au manga jusqu’au départ de Sasuke. futur yaoi narusasu.
1. Prologue

Titre : **Les dessous de la vie**

Auteur : Annalee21

Univers : Naruto

Genre : yaoi, aventure, angst, romance, suspense.

Ecrit : POW Naruto.

Disclamer : les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto en propriété exclusive pas si exclusive que ça puisque beaucoup les utilisent comme moi !^^

Couples : il n'y en a pas… enfin pour l'instant ! Autrement ce serais du narusasu ou sasunaru. On verra les couples avec le temps.

Résumer : c'est l'histoire originale de Naruto. Et si on nous avait montré que la partie visible de la vraie vie de Naruto ? Je me tien strictement au manga jusqu'au départ de Sasuke.

ATTENTION :

Les personnes qui sont contre les relations entre hommes peuvent partir facilement ! Il y a la petite croix rouge sur le coté droit en haut de la fenêtre.

Il y aura des spoils car je vais suivre le manga et les scans par contre même si j'aime l'anime il n'y aura pas de référence sur les hors séries ni les films.

Désolé pour les fautes car je n'ai pas de béta lectrice et la seule qui me lisait avant la mise en ligne n'est plus disponible !!! « Méchante Inie-chan !^^ »

Note de l'auteur : je reprends l'histoire en entière mais sur certains événements ce sera refais à ma sauce ! Pour pouvoir rendre mon histoire plus plausible.

* * *

Prologue

Il existait dans un temps jadis pas si loin que ça un démon qui avait la forme d'un renard mais d'une puissance tel qu'une seule de ses neuf queues pouvait détruire une montagne ainsi qu'une vallée entière.

Un jour il arriva sans cri égare sur le village de Konoha no Kuni. Ce démon attaqua tous ce qui trouva sur son chemin comme si rien n'était.

Les ninjas qui y habitaient ce faisant tuer sans pouvoir défendre le village qu'ils aimaient.

Un seul a pu le contrer et le tuer. C'était le Yondaime, le Quatrième Hokage du village de Konoha.

Ce valeureux ninja laissa sa vie pour le village, il tua après un long affrontement et grâce à un jutsu que lui-même avait créé.

Depuis cette catastrophe le village de Konoha vit dans une certaine paix et prospérité.

Enfin presque…

C'est ce que raconte tous les livres d'histoire et ce que l'on raconte aux élèves de l'académie ninja.

Mais si tout ceci était juste une histoire pour que personne pose des questions sur ce qui c'est vraiment passé ?

Je vais vous raconter mon histoire accrocher vous bien elle n'est pas facile mais c'est la mienne et je la changerais pour rien au monde ! Na !

Moi, vous vous posez LA question : qui suis-je ? Je vais vous le dire ou non ! bien sur que oui mais ce sera la première et la dernière fois !

Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, j'ai 12 ans et je veux être Hokage plus tard !!! C'est vrai je vous l'accorde je suis turbulent pour un apprenti ninja qui n'a même pas encore le grade de Genin !

Pour une raison que je devrais ignorer, je suis haï par les villageois et encore plus par les ninjas.

Enfin ca c'est ce que tout le monde connais ! Mais je vais vous raconter mon histoire.

* * *

Voila pour ce petit prologue qui raconte la vie de Naruto.

Je ne ferais plus de disclamer c'est le seul qui existera dans la fic.


	2. Chap1: l'académie

Chapitre 1 : l'académie

- Ha ha ha, c'est super marrant ! Riais-je.

Je m'amusais bien à peindre les visages des anciens Hokage, un jour moi aussi j'aurais moi visage en pierre sur cette montagne.

Pour l'instant je suis en mission même si on ne le dirait pas.

Ma mission : faire diversion par tous les moyens pour qu'un traitre soit débusqué dans les prochains jours.

« Ah ! Tiens il y a des ninjas qui me fait des remarques, voyons voir ce qu'ils vont faire si je leurs dit ce que je pense »

-Taisez- vous bande de nazes ! Vous n'oseriez jamais faire ce que je fais !

Je me retourne sans attendre leurs réactions et je refais quelques traces sur le visage qui est devant moi.

« Ah ! Cette fois si je sens le chakra du Troisième Hokage mais aussi celui de Iruka-sensei… »

- NARUTO ! Qu'est ce que tu fabriques encore ?! Je vais t'apprendre à sécher mes cours !!! Descends immédiatement, espèce de bon à rien !!

- OUPS ! Iruka-sensei !

A peine descendu il m'attache et me traine de force à l'académie. En passant devant l'Hokage je vois très bien que ma mission du jour à été mené a bien.

Pour une simple remarque que je lui fais Iruka nous oblige à faire un test de métamorphose.

On passe un par un jusqu'à ce que mon nom soit nommé.

-Au suivant, Naruto Uzumaki

« Bon je dois pas montrer ma vraie force donc on va faire une métamorphose à ma façon ! On va bien rire. »

- METAMORPHOSE

Et la j'ai mis K-O le professeur par manque de sang !

- Ha ha ha ha !!!! Cette technique s'appelle ' sexy- méta '

- ESPECE D'ANDOUILLE! TU N'AS RIEN DE MIEUX A FAIRE QUE CREER DES JUTSU PERVERS ?!

Après un petit discours sur ce que l'on doit faire ou non quand on est élève à l'académie ninja et quand on aura notre diplôme, Iruka-sensei m'emmena aux visages de pierre pour les nettoyer.

Pendant que je nettoyais je pensais que je n'avais pas finis ma journée puisque je devais passer voir l'Hokage en toute discrétion afin de faire mon rapport de mission.

- Applique-toi et dépêche, je ne te laisserais pas rentrer chez toi avant que tous soit nickel.

- Ca m'est égal personne ne m'attend chez moi !

-…

-…

- Naruto… si tu nettoies tout correctement je t'offrirais un bol de ramen.

-… YAHOOO !!!

Après 2 heures à tout nettoyer en n'utilisant aucun jutsu devant le professeur car il ne devait absolument pas savoir qui je suis réellement, nous nous sommes installés devant le restaurant Ichiraku qui est selon moi le meilleur dans son domaine.

Pendant que l'on mangeait tranquillement Iruka me demanda si je savais qui était les personnes qui sont sur la pierre. Evidement je lui répondit ce que les livres d'histoire nous apprends à l'académie, je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je connaissais plus de détails et d'informations que même un Chunin comme lui ou un Junin n'a pas le droit de savoir.

- Je serais moi aussi un Hokage et je surpasserais tous les anciens ! Et les autres seront obligés de reconnaitre ma valeur !

-…

- Dites sensei, est ce que je peux essayer votre bandeau frontale ? Hein hein…

- Pas question ! C'est la récompense pour dire que l'on est ninja à par entière pour ce village et qu'on le protègera au péril de sa vie ! Si tu réussis demain à l'examen tu auras le tien.

- Méchant !!!!

- Ha ha ha ! Bon fini ton bol et je te raccompagne chez toi.

- Pas besoin de me raccompagner, je vais rentrer directement.

Une fois finis on part chacun de son coté. Quand je ne le vois plus je me précipite jusqu'au bureau de l'Hokage sans que personne le voit.

- Tu arrives bien tard Naruto pour faire ton rapport !

- Je suis désolé Hokage-sama, Iruka-sensei m'a offert un restaurant et je ne pouvais pas refuser pour ne pas briser ma couverture.

- Bien. Alors est-ce que quelqu'un se doute de ta condition ?

- Non.

- Bien, pour ta mission d'aujourd'hui je peux te garantir ta réussite.

- Merci.

- Et pour ton autre mission, ou est-ce que tu en es ?

- Je passe l'examen de Genin avec la personne en question demain. Dois-je le réussir ou non ?

- Non car on a repérer le traitre, il fait partie de l'académie, tu dois le trouver en lui faisant faire un mauvais pas, on à découvert cette après midi grâce à ton aide qu'il en a après le rouleau des techniques interdites.

- Bien. Mais si je peux me permettre puis-je vous poser une question ?

- Vas-y pose la, je te répondrais peut-être.

- Comment aller vous me faire passer mon grade si je dois être avec là pour la protéger ? Il va surement réussir donc même si je suis plus hautement grader réellement je serais toujours un apprenti ninja.

-Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai tout prévu pour ta nomination en tant que Genin. On en reparlera demain soir quand tu feras ton rapport comme tous les soirs.

- Bien Hokage-sama ;

- Tu peux aller te reposer. N'oublis pas pour demain.

-Oui, je dois faire en sorte de ne pas réussir l'examen et de faire venir vers moi le traitre pour pouvoir le déloger.

- Tu as tout compris ! Dispersion.

Sur ce dernier mot je rentre chez moi en courant par les toits.

Une fois arrivé je vais toute suite prendre une douche et m'habiller pour aller toute suite me coucher.

oOoNARUTOoOo

Le lendemain c'est tôt que je me réveil pour pouvoir faire mes exercices en toute quiétude. Je ne me soucis pas des voisins puisque dans cet immeuble seuls ceux qui sont des exclus de la société y habitent. Ca m'arrange car comme cela personne ne vient voir ce que son voisin fait sous peine de se retrouver mort dans le caniveau d'en face.

Après mes exercices matinaux je me prépare pour aller à l'académie.

Arrivé sur place Iruka nous annonce comment l'examen ce déroulera.

- L'examen ce fera par un technique de dédoublement. Vous passerez un par un et par ordre alphabétique. Quand j'annoncerais votre nom vous viendrez dans la salle prévue à cet effet et vous irez ensuite dans la salle de classe de l'autre coté sans que vous communiquiez. Est-ce bien claire pour tout le monde ?

- Oui sensei ! Répondirent tous les élèves dans une même voix.

- Bien ! Commençons…

Une fois arrivé dans la salle où se passe l'examen je remarque que le second professeur est Misuki-sensei.

Comme voulu je loupe lamentablement le dédoublement.

Misuki-sensei me met la puce à l'oreille quand je l'entends à vouloir me donner mon bandeau.

- Allez Iruka, on ne peut pas le laissez passer ? Ca fait les troisième fois qu'il passe l'examen, il a quand même réussi à créer un clone.

- Impossible ! Les autres élève ont créés 3 clones en parfait état et lui non !

Je sais que je n'ai pas réussit les 2 dernières fois, mais comment faire autrement quand les ordres vient directement de l'Hokage car il a fallut attendre une certaine personne pour pouvoir être avec elle dans sa classe !

Je pars dans l'autre salle afin de voir ce que le professeur doit nous dire.

Quand tous le monde fus passé je m'aperçois qu'il n'y a que moi qui n'est pas le bandeau ! Bon ça fait mal dans ma fierté mais je me dis que de toute façon je suis en mission et que je suis plus grader qu'eux même si je suis cacher et que le bandeau frontal n'est pas ce que j'ai pour montrer mon appartenance aux ninjas et que demain je serais Genin à leurs yeux.

Iruka-sensei félicite les personnes qui on eu leur bandeau et leurs fait les dernières recommandations et en annonçons que demain il y aura l'attribution des professeurs Junin pour la suite de l'apprentissage.

Une fois sortie tous les élèves retrouvent leurs parents afin de fêter leurs nominations.

Moi, je suis sous un arbre dans la cours en train de réfléchir sur le fait que j'ai trouvé le traitre mais je ne peux pas le dire à l'Hokage même si celui-ci est dans cette même cour afin de voir les nouvelles recrues.

J'entends les parents médire sur moi et sur ce que je suis ou plutôt ce que j'ai en mon sein. Même si je ne dois absolument pas le savoir, ça fait longtemps que je le sais !

Bon il est temps de partir pour voir comment me mettre en relation avec Misuki afin de le prendre à revers !

Ah je sens son chakra ! En fin de compte c'est lui qui vient me voir ! ca va m'aider grandement !

- Hé, Naruto

- HA !... Misuki-sensei !!!!

- Viens, on va parler de ce qui c'est passé cette après midi.

Une fois installé sur une terrasse qui surplombe le village Misuki commence à me parler de la vie d'Iruka. Je ne se savais rien de son enfance mais je le comprends mieux maintenant.

- J'aimerais vraiment avoir mon diplôme !

- Puisque tu a l'air d'y tenir autant, je vais te donner un tuyau en or.

« C'est bon j'ai ma preuve pour le faire arrêter, mais comment je vais faire sans pour qu'il ce doute ? »

- Ah bon ! Dites Misuki-sensei !!!

- Alors écoute-moi bien !....

Il m'expliqua comment aller dans la salle qui regroupe les rouleaux et comment prendre celui qui selon lui pourra faire en sorte que je sois Genin.

Je pars vers la salle en question mais comme j'ai prévenu l'Hokage par oiseau interposé je l'attends dans la fameuse salle où je lui explique que j'ai trouvé le traitre. Mais n'aillant pas assez de preuves je dois faire en sorte que Misuki vienne me prendre le rouleau. Pour rendre la mascarade possible je m'arrange de faire un 'sexy-méta' afin de mettre K-O l'Hokage.

Une fois que j'ai pu prendre le rouleau je me rends vers la forêt où même si je ne dois pas l'ouvrir je regarde les jutsus inscrits à l'intérieurs. Je m'aperçois que ce rouleau contient certains jutsus que je connaissais déjà ! J'ai été formé pour les connaître.

Flash back

-Naruto, maintenant que tu a 5 ans tu vas apprendre la technique du multiclonage. Cette technique sera ton arme à toi pour pouvoir espionner en aillant un alibi plus vrai que nature.

- Mais je connais déjà le clonage quelle est la différence ?

- Cette différence vient du fait que tu pourras sentir et assimiler tous ce que tes clones auront fait. De plus elle utilise la même quantité de chakra qu'il te restera dans ton corps c'est-à-dire que plus tu te clone moins tu auras de chakra dans ton propre corps alors fait très attention, même si tu as plus de chakra que personne.

- Bien sensei.

- Alors au boulot !

Fin flash back

Oh que de souvenir avec ce jutsu ! J'ai mis quand même un petit moment afin de l'apprécier à sa juste valeur !!!!

Pendant que je me remémore ces souvenirs je sens le chakra d'Iruka-sensei arrivé.

« Merde ! Ce n'est pas lui ! Il faudra que je ruse pour qu'il se rende compte de rien car autrement je suis mal ! »

- Je t'ais trouvé petit vaurien !

- Ah ah ah !!! Monsieur saignement de nez !!!!

-…

- Vous voulez que je vous montre ma nouvelle technique ????

- Heu… Où as-tu trouvé ce rouleau ?

« C'est ma chance pour faire l'innocent et accuser le traitre ! »

- C'est Misuki-sensei qui m'a dit que si j'apprenais ce qu'il avait sur le rouleau je serai diplômé !!!

« Ah ! Je le sens venir, c'est bien comme ca je laisse Iruka s'en occuper et je ne serais pas démasqué ! »

Une lancée de kunais arrive sur nous. Iruka me pousse pour que ne me blesse pas, même si j'aurais pu les évité aisément je ne dois pas faire quelque chose contre ma couverture.

Misuki me dit toute la vérité sur la mort du Quatrième Hokage et sur Kyubi.

Je prends un air étonné et peureux. Mais si seulement il savait la vérité ! Je me marre intérieurement car bien sur que je connais la vérité depuis que je peux comprendre les choses de la vie ! En plus de cela il connait seulement la version officielle ! Même pas la vraie histoire !

Misuki pensant que c'était le moment de m'éliminer me lance un énorme shuriken mais Iruka voulant me protéger le prend dans le dos.

Après ça dans un souci de ne plus le blesser et afin de pouvoir mettre Misuki hors d'état de nuire, je pars en courant.

Arrivé dans un endroit où je pourrais le prendre en revers, je m'arrête et pose très vite quelques pièges.

Une fois finis je ressens les deux chakras des professeurs, ce qui n'était pas prévu. Je ne pourrais pas utiliser mes pièges ni des techniques autres que je puisse utiliser à mon âge !

Oh ! Ils parlent de ce que je suis pour le village !

Merci Iruka pour me soutenir, dommage que vous ne savez pas la vérité, je ne sais pas comment vous réagiriez !

Bon, il faut que je rentre en scène autrement Iruka-sensei sera mort !

-Multiclonage !

J'arrive à stopper Misuki grâce à mon arrivé surprise et surtout su jutsu que je fais !

Je me lance avec tous mes clones sur le professeur afin de le frapper.

J'utilise un petit jutsu pour rendre immobile Misuki sans que les deux hommes s'en rendent compte.

Une fois Misuki hors service j'annule le jutsu de multiclonage et je me rends vers Iruka qui me demande de fermer les yeux.

Quand je les rouvre j'ai le bandeau frontal d'Iruka sur le front.

Je suis heureux car comme ça je pourrais reprendre ma véritable mission sans que l'Hokage soit obligé de trouver une excuse !

- Il faut que tu aies à l'hôpital pour te faire soigner. Je t'accompagne et après j'irais rendre le rouleau à Hokage-sama, ainsi que lui remettre Misuki.

- Iruka-sensei, je veux plus être un poids pour vous alors je vais y aller tous seul pour me faire soigner et vous vous allez toute suite voir l'Hokage.

- Tu es sûr de toi ? Tu vas y arriver tout seul là-bas ?

- Mais oui ! Ne vous en faîtes pas Iruka-sensei, je suis plus fort que vous penser !!!

- Ah ah ah ! C'est bien toi !!! Bon alors j'y vais, soigne toi bien et demain je veux te voir à la réunion des Genin afin de vous donner un nouveau professeur.

- A demain sensei.

Une fois que Iruka fut parti, je vais directement dans mon appartement afin de me changer et enlevé tous le sang qui se retrouve collé sur ma peau.

Toutes mes plaies se sont refermées ! Pas besoin d'aller à l'hôpital, ca sert bien un démon dans son corps !

Bon il va falloir attendre un moment avant de pouvoir faire mon rapport à l'Hokage.

Après une heure d'attente, j'arrive dans le bureau de l'Hokage.

Celui-ci sais déjà tous puisqu'il m'a suivi grâce à son jutsu qui fait qu'il peut suivre un combat ou autre au même moment avec sa boule de cristal.

- Bon j'ai vu que tu fais à partir d'aujourd'hui des nouveaux Genin donc tu seras mis avec une équipe.

- Oui Hokage-sama.

- Tu devras à partir de demain de faire en sorte que ton équipe ne se doute de rien. Tu seras mis avec la personne qui tu dois protéger mais avant tout tu devras t'assurer qu'elle avance dans le chemin du ninja.

-Bien, comme vous le désirez.

-Une dernière chose. Ton véritable rang ne doit être absolument pas découvert ! Tu seras avec un ancien anbu comme sensei donc évite toute les erreurs et soit comme tu es dans le civil.

- Donc je serais idiot et riants à tous va.

- C'est bien ça. Maintenant vas !

- Bien ! Au revoir Hokage-sama.

Je rentre chez moi en repensant à tous ce qui c'est passé dans la journée ! J'ai plus d'une fois faillis me faire démasquer mais j'ai été rusé comme un renard ! Ah ah ah … Quand j'y pense c'est un peu normal !

Bon à partir de demain ma véritable mission commencera dans son intégralité ! Je pourrais la protéger de façon quasi continue sans éveiller les soupçons.

La dessus j'accueils avec gratitude Morphée dans mon lit.

___________________________________________________________________________

Bon voila mon premier chapitre.

Vous saurez dans les prochains chapitres qui est la personne que doit protéger Naruto et surtout pourquoi.

Le passé de Naruto sera mis au grand jour petit à petit et on pourra voir des missions inédites et des personnes créer de mon imagination mais plus tard.

Sur ce je vous demande une quinzaine de jours avant de ce revoir. Bye bye.


End file.
